Stay After Class
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro is a teacher with a little favoritism in his classroom for a little troublemaker. Happy Birthday Zoro! M rated, Lemon


**A/N: This is for Zoro's birthday today! Happy Birthday Zoro! Hope you enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

**Stay After Class**

"If you think my class is so funny then stay after class and tell me why, Monkey-san." I told my class clown as he was grinning like crazy after cracking a joke. The classed 'ooohhh'ed out as I told him that and he pouted out like usual. The bell rang, releasing seventh hour. "Do your homework, it's do first thing tomorrow." I told my class and they all packed up to leave.

"So mean to me, Roronoa-sensei." I looked to Luffy as he was grinning at me. The last student left and the door closed. "Expecting anyone this evening, Sensei?" He asked me and was heading for the door. I tidied up my desk and moved papers into piles.

"No I am not, Monkey-san." I told him and he locked the door.

"No need to be so formal alone, Zoro." He told me and I sat down.

"Alone, Monkey-san?" I asked him with a smirk. "I am not alone, you are still here." I told him and he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Very funny." He told me and slowly kissed my lips. I pulled him down for more before I felt his hands unbuttoning my shirt and his hands exploring my muscular chest. "Mn, Zoro?" He asked since I made no advance onto him. He looked at me and I merely smirked before he got the hint. "Stressed, aren't we?" He asked as I grasped his hips and soon had him leaning over my desk onto his stomach.

"You stress me out." I told him and kissed the back of his neck as I slowly began to pull his pants and boxers down.

"I also fix the problem, don't I?" He teased out before I had separated his butt cheeks and slowly licked his puckered hole. He shuddered out with a gasp and he was gripping onto the front of my desk.

"I guess you do." I told him and pressed my tongue against the hole, making a low moan leave his mouth. I moved and had my lips against the back of his neck. "Rough or gentle?" I asked him and he chuckled before pressing against my growing erection that was still in my pants.

"Rough." He told me with a seductive voice. I lightly shuddered at it and him pushing against me.

"Alright, hold on." I told him and took my tie off. I wrapped it around his face, having it in his mouth. He groaned out and I leaned onto his neck as I had hands work on my pants. "Gotta make sure ya are quiet." He grunted out before I pulled his cheeks apart and had my cock pressed against his entrance. He moaned lightly into my tie as he was pressing against me. "Get ready." I told him before grasping his hips and slamming right into him. He had put his hand on his mouth to cover all of his voice as he had did a pleasure cry from my thrust. I moaned out against his neck as his walls were tensed around my member. I shuddered out as I was leaning over him, overpowering him, making him wither underneath me.

I pulled back out and did a hard thrust into him as he moaned into the tie. I breathed onto the back of his neck, making him shudder from it. I had kept my rhythm as he arched up as I hit his prostate. Smooth sailing from here on out as I pounded into the same spot. I bit down onto the back of his neck where his school collar covered as his shirt was rustled and pulled down by my teeth. His muffled moans filled my ears as I smacked into him again with a rough thrust. Nails scratched at my desk as his fingers were hanging onto the desk. I panted out against his neck as I nibbled on it as he pressed more against me with moans. I reached around his body and began pumping his neglected erection. He gripped some of the papers and was moaning out by the pleasure. He was trying to tell me something about how he was going to come; it was muffled, but I heard it clearly.

"Then come." I whispered huskily into his ear while running my tongue along it. He did a heavy and deep moan before I heard my name as he arched and came hard. I groaned under my breath as his walls enclosed around my member. After making one last thrust, I spilled my seed in him and received a groan like moan. I panted out as I caught up with my breath before pulling out of his tight ass. He groaned out and I could see the side of his face and how it was dotted with sweat. After a bit I pulled his pants up and did them up again as he soon stood straight up.

"Tch, that hurt a bit more than usual." He mentioned and I chuckled before him looking to me. I kissed the corner of his mouth and he pouted.

"Usually we do it the other way." I told him and gazed to the side of my desk. "We gotta clean up and Imma have to Febreeze, or else it will smell like sex in here." I mentioned and he giggled before opening a drawer and getting the paper towels before beginning to clean. I picked up my Febreeze and began spraying and then on him a little.

"Oi!" He stated and I ruffled his hair.

"Gotta smell good." I told like I do every time we did it.

"But I wanna smell like Zoro today." I rose an eyebrow at him. "Because it's your birthday." He told me and grinned to grip my hair and pull me down to kiss me in a chaste way. "Happy Birthday. I know you like it rough, so I let you have it your way." He told me and I chuckled with a grin before cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply.

"Thank you. This will forever be my favorite birthday." I told him and he rose an eyebrow. "First birthday since you have been with me." He giggled out and I pulled him in for another kiss with a grin. Best Birthday Ever.


End file.
